


Some Never Know

by Basingstoke



Category: Sorority Boys
Genre: First Time, M/M, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-25
Updated: 2002-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	Some Never Know

Adina throws herself on the bed and glares up at Roger. "Don't fuck around, just fuck me." She turns over, ass up, and waits.

Roger touches her thigh. "What if I like taking my time with a pretty lady like you?"

She snorts. "Don't patronize me." Roger sighs and kisses her inner thigh.

Adina's got a tight runner's ass now, but there isn't a god damn thing she can do about her guy's chin or her Adam's apple. She's not ever going to be a pretty woman--

\--and Adam isn't ever going to be that straight guy again.

Rock and a hard place. Something like that.

Now Roger's mouth is in the small off his back, pushing up his shirt, and it looks like he's finally getting down to business.

"So sexy," he's muttering against Adina's skin, "you were _so_ sexy when I saw you in that meeting" and JESUS CHRIST--Roger KNOWS ADAM--and Adam scrambles off the bed, falling on the floor because he can't get his feet under him.

Wig's going cockeyed, pulling against the bobby pins. Roger's confused, sprawled over the bed.

"Adina?"

"SHIT!" Brain's going haywire--this is _exactly_ what he's always been afraid of, the kind of mess he's never wanted to be in.

"I hate pretending," Roger says.

"FUCK YOU!" Adam's voice.

Roger looks away. "Shit."

Adina tips her head back against the wall and shuts her eyes, trying to calm her mind down. Got to, to, be tough, get back in control. Time to be--a man, or maybe a woman--not a girl, anyway. Time to stand up.

Time to walk back over to the bed and kneel over Roger's face. "Suck my dick."

"Okay," Roger says. "I really--I like you, and--"

"God, just SHUT UP." Hauling his skirt up to his waist, exposing red satin panties and a cock that's stiff despite himself.

He has to sit down to get the panties off. Roger rolls with him and slides them off his thighs, down over his stockings, and kisses his ankle before dropping the panties on the floor--but his mouth is blessedly shut, so maybe they can just _do_ this and get back to something like normal.

Roger pulls a condom out of his pocket and rolls it over Adam's cock, chasing it with his mouth, and his mouth feels like any mouth ever, even if the short hair bobbing between his stocking-clad thighs is completely alien.

It's enough to freak him out, right there, that Roger's mouth feels just like a woman's mouth. It ought to be rougher or harder or longer or fucking _hurt_ or something, something to let him know that he's doing a guy, because being fucked like a man feels _nothing _like fucking a woman.

He just...needs these differences sometimes.

He has to close his eyes and just think about the feeling or he's in real danger of losing his erection.

But he closes his eyes and he can do it. He can come in Roger's mouth. In latex in Roger's mouth.

One degree of separation, and, oh, fuck. It doesn't matter what his dick is wrapped in, it's still his dick, still proof that he's just a seriously fucked-up guy hiding in girl's clothes.

Roger pulls the sticky condom off him and tosses it someplace. Roger's head in his lap, pillowed on his thigh. Roger's breath on his naked dick.

"I'm sorry," Roger says, "I didn't realize."

"Realize what?"

"That you were, um..."

Adam glares down and Roger looks up and says "Touchy?"

Adam tries to think of something to _say_ but can't quite get past "shut up," which isn't, really, what he means.

"Rewind" is what he means. Rewind it like a porn tape, right back to the point where he let Roger buy him a drink. Play it again with the tracking fixed.

"Can we try this again?" Roger says.

"Look. I. I don't wear dresses to work. And I don't want...work in here. And. Call me Adina, dammit."

Roger's sitting up and Adam knots his hands in Roger's hair. "Got it?" he asks.

"Sure, Adina," Roger says, so Adina lets him kiss her.

Roger's hand is on her dick.

She puts it on her breast instead.

end.


End file.
